Crisis Moon III
'Crisis Moon III '''is a 2D fighting game published and developed by Orange Soft. It is the sequel to Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse and the third part of the Crisis Moon series. Released for Arcades (System 202: ENDYMION), PC and the Samsung Zeo. Gameplay The type-specific ability has been expanded, with each type now having three unique abilities. *Quarter-Moon Type **Step Cancel Special **Double Airdash **Flash Evade: An improved version of the Flash Step that covers the ground faster. Perform a half-circle forward or half-circle back and press Guard. *Half-Moon Type **Air Steady Guard **Projectile Reflect **Chaos Break: Allows the player to use Chaos Mode as a makeshift break. Press L+M+H during an opponent's attack. Consumes one letter from Chaos. *Full-Moon Type **Dash Boost **Sabaki: Some moves will cause an automatic counterattack when interrupted with certain moves. **Advancing Throw: Attacks canceled into a throw will improve the range of a normal throw. Perform a normal attack and cancel it in to a throw by pressing L+M. The game includes new gameplay mechanics, such as the "Fatal Shatter", a special attack which can be done by pressing M and H simultaneously. This attack works similar to the "Focus Attack" in Street Fighter IV, in that it can be used for countering or as a setup for a combo. A fully-charged Fatal Shatter can also force a Critical Counter hit, causing a long stun period to the recipient, or cause Guard Crush when blocked. However, Fatal Shatters cost a small amount of Luna per usage. Another new feature is the "Trigger Combo" a special mechanic that allows the player to connect a set combination of buttons to form a combo. Trigger Comobos are done by pressing L and H simultaneously, then inputting the command for the character's Trigger Combo (example: L,M,M,H). Trigger Combos cost a quarter of the Luna meter (half of one level in Quarter-Moon Type) and each character has three pre-set Trigger Combos. The game also includes "Guerd React", which allows the player to counter a guarded move with an attack at the cost of some Luna. There are three types of Guard React: Advancing, which pushes the opponent toward a certain distance, Attack, which hits the opponent with a standing L, sweep, launcher or Fatal Shatter, depending on the attack buttons pressed, and Trap, which encases the opponent in a Throw. Also when an Attack or Trap-type Guard React is successful, the amount of Vita that the player lost while guarding will be replenished. Story The previous Crimson Carnival ended up being halted midway after Count Godfried Dominus discovered that the tournament wasn't according to his plans. However, he instead ordered his minions to kidnap Twilight, garnering Kiyo's attention. As Kiyo reaches the Blood-Drenched Throne, he finds Dominus, waiting for him, behind a cruified Twilight. Dominus explained to Kiyo the reasons for his actions, as well as revealing the truth behind his real parents. Kiyo, in a fit of rage and devastation, runs towards Dominus with his knife in his hand and attempts to slash him, and the fight begins. The battle went on for hours. Dominus attempted to deactivate Kiyo's Eyes of Future Death using his Eyes of Fate, like what he did in the previous Carnival, but failed after finding out that Kiyo's eyes were shut. In the end, Kiyo was able to defeat Dominus. Dominus then announced that in time, the Origin will awaken, right before succumbing into a bunch of bats. Kiyo then leaves, taking the powerless Twilight with him, thinking that the battle is over. However, mere hours after Kiyo's exit, the bats began to flock in the Throne, eventually reforming Dominus. With revenge in his mind, Dominus patiently waits, for the last day of the year. Less than a year later, the New Year's Eve is about to come. Sooner, Twilight's blood will be ripe for the Resurrection. And so, as the Blood Moon rises, Dominus announces the Crimson Carnival. Meanwhile, the Blood Moon is slowly manifesting itself in the mortal world. Kiyo began to notice the ominous red glow in the moon, but decided to ignore it, thinking it was just an illusion. One day, while he was walking alone on the street, Kiyo turns around to find a mysyerious woman who has been following him. The woman called Kiyo by his name and warned him about the "Ressurection", right before leaving him in the middle of the street. Soon after, the Blood Moon reaches its pinnacle, marking the final days before the Resurrection. Thus, the vampires began attacking relentlessly, killing every single person in their sight every night. Amidst the chaos and mass hysteria, Kiyo still has the words of the mysterious woman in mind. He believes that the Resurrection that the woman was talking about and the recent vampire attacks are connected. Meanwhile, Twilight is forcing herself to control her bloodlust, struggling every single night as her urges become stronger. Until one day, Twilight goes missing, leaving only a white enveloped drenched in blood. Inside the envelope was an invitation to the Crimson Carnival, alongside a note: Help me. Kiyo soon discovers the envelope and sets out to find Twilight and stop the Resurrection from happening. Characters ''See also: List of characters in the Crisis Moon series Returning *Kiyo Kamiya Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (JP), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN) *Twilight Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) *Motoko Tsukagami Voiced by: Ryoka Yuzuki (JP), Carrie Keranen (EN) *Abel of the Light Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (JP), Travis Willingham (EN) *Kagetsu Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa (JP), David Vincent (EN) *Mida Curtis Voiced by: Atsuko Tanaka (JP), Tara Platt (EN) *Prisoner No. 405 Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) *Roman Black Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (JP, human), Patrick Seitz (EN, human), Pre-recorded howls (wolf) *Terence Reid Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (JP), Brina Palencia (EN) *Shekinah Voiced by: Kanae Ito (JP), Christine Marie Cabanos (EN) *Mr. X Voiced by: "TAKA" (noises) *The Red Knight Voiced by: Unsho Ishizuka (JP), Michael McConnohie (EN) *Count Godfried Dominus Voiced by: Yasunori Masutani (JP), Crispin Freeman (EN) *Dawn Voiced by: Akira Ishida (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) *Shiori Yumizuka Voiced by: Noriko Shitaya (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (EN) *Lao Shun-Wang Voiced by: Shigeru Chiba (JP), (EN) *Ermingarde Lenne Stridelfeld Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (JP), Laura Bailey (EN) *Doppelganger Voiced by: None *Kira Kamiya Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (JP), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN) New *Reisuke Kamiya Voiced by: Nobutoshi Canna (JP), Todd Haberkorn (EN) Kiyo's adoptive brother and a trublesome high-school delinquent. Fights with a shinai. *Mitsuru Himezawa Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) A powerful psychic known as "Princess Paper" who seeks to avenge her sister's death. Fights with papers. *HADES Unit-001 Voiced by: "TAKA" (noises) A prototype warfare mech created for the purpose of destroying the vampires. Fights with laser-based attacks. *Thea Millford Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (JP), Hynden Walch (EN) An amnesiac police girl who searches for her lost memories. Fights with a pair of revolvers. *Jeremy Knives Voiced by: Yuuichi Nakamura (JP), Spike Spencer (EN) A notorious serial killer whose bones were turned into steel. FIghts with sharp blades coming out of his body. *Lilith Voiced by: ??? The resurrected "origin" of the vampire race. Fights with blood. Final boss. *Mordecai Evans Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (JP), Erik Kimerer (EN) Ermingarde's half-vampire butler who continues to serve for the Stridelfeld family whilst hiding his true form. Fights bareknuckle DLC *Yuuno Kirisaki Voiced by: Mie Sonozaki (JP), Wendee Lee (EN) The last remaining member of the fallen Kirisaki clan and Kiyo's real mother. Fights with an iai sword DLC Stages The game features all new-stages, with the previous stages appearing as DLC. *Midnight in Akihabara *Lone Riverbank *Grove of Blossoms *Saving Guidance Sanctuary *Buddha's Rest *Dark Occult Room *Underground Sewers *Endless Plains *Demented Museum *Festival of Neko *Illusionary Void *Volcano *The Blood Sphere *Subway Station *Memory of the Lost *Princess' Playroom *Sunset Rooftop *PowerTime Arcade *Literary Paradise *Experimental Area *Crime Scene *Sanitariun Gates *The Birthplace *Grid-III Update Crisis Moon III EVOLVE is an update of Crisis Moon III. Crisis Moon III EVOLVE includes the DLC characters from the start and contains additional content such as redesigned stages and three additional characters. It will be released for Arcades (System 202: ENDYMION), PC and the Samsung Zeo. Trivia *The Japan and US versions of the game will receive different songs in its intro: "Raison d'être" by Nightmare in the Japanese version, and "Anthem of the Lonely" by Nine Lashes for the US version. The music videos for both Raison d'être and Anthem of the Lonely (as seen above) are available as unlockable items in the game's Gallery mode. *The #12 and #14 reference color palettes remain in the game, alongside a new #17 reference pallette and the new characters gaining their own reference palettes: Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D Category:Arcade games Category:Orange Soft Category:PC Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Zeo Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Crisis Moon Series Category:2015